Sex & Loving Embraces
by LilSunHi17
Summary: Love Between 2 Heroes Turns Steamy


Sex And Love

Kara Zor-El Was Strong Incredibly Strong But Rn She Was Weak Not From A Fight Or Kryptonite But From Her Super Fast And Sexy Boyfriend Barry Allen. She Was Currently Pinned Against Her Bedroom Door With Barry Hands Roaming Her Body And Her Hands Tangled In His Tousled Locks Of Hair She Was In No Means Protesting Though.

Barry Was Kissing Kara Deeply And Passionelty With Roughness And Love He Had Wanted Her So Bad But For Now He Had To Restrain Himself He Had To. She Was Beautiful And Sexy In His Eyes As Far As Anyone Could Tell Their Chemistry Was Unmatched By Anyones.

Soon Air Became A Neccesity And They Pulled Apart To Breathe, Panting Heavily And Breathes Mingling Together They Looked Into Each Others Eyes Then Barry Trailed Kisses Down Kara's Neck And Down Her Jaw Going In An Agonizing Slow Pace For The Speedster He Nipped At Kara's Ear And Neck Leaving Marks Getting Moans From Said Girl Causing Him To Smile And Moan In Plessure As She Pulled At His Hair And Whispered His Name...

Barry Couldn't Help The Urge To Go Further With His Love. He Looked Deep Into Her Lust Filled Eyes And Said " Kara I Love You With All My Heart But If We Keep This Up I Won't Be Able To Stop Myself From Doing More" He Looked At Her With Adoration And Lust She Replied By Kissing Him Passionately And Saying "Barry I Want You, No I Need You Barry Please". That Was All It Took Next Thing Barry Was In The Room With Kara On The Bed And Him On Top Of Her Kissing Her Passionately And Lovingly.

Kara Looked At Barry And Smiled She Removed Her Top And Skirt While Still Laying There And Layed Under Her Barry In A Lace Red Bra And Panty Set She Was So Aroused And In Need Of Her Scarlet Speedster. Barry Looked A Her With Pure Lust In His Eyes He Was Frozen As She Removed His Shirt And Pants Leaving Him In Only His Boxers That She Quickly Removed As Well.

She Shoved Him On The Bed So He Was Now On His Back And She Was Standing Between His Legs She Bent Down While Barry Held Himself Up On His Elbows She Looked At His Hard Erect Member And Licked Her Lips An Biting Them She Wrapped A Hand Around His Pulsing Cock And Began Pumping Him Slowly

"Oh God" Barry Moaned And Tensed Under Her Touch Kara Got A Gleam In Her Eyes An Soon Her Mouth Was On His Cock And She Was Licking And Sucking Him Deep In Her Mouth And Throat. "Fuck, Just Like That Kara Fuck Yes" He Moaned His Hips Jerked Up To Meet Her Beautiful Mouth And He Tensed " Kara I'm Gonna God Kara" She Stopped And Got Up Barry Panted And Looked Up To See Kara Smiling At Him.

She Straddled His Lap As She Cliimbed On Top And Kissed Him Hard And Roughly Barry Grabbed Her Waist And Pulled Her Close To Him While His Free Hand Went In Her Hair Pulling It Slightly, Kara Moaned When Barry Nipped At Her Bottom Lip Trailing His Tongue On It Begging For Entrance In Which Kara Gladly Excepted And Their Tongues Fought For Dominace And Explored Each Others Mouths Soon Barry Won And Gained Control Leaving Kara Submissive, Barry Flipped Them Over So Kara Was On Her Back And Barry Was Hovering Over Her Slightly As He Leaned Down He Bit At Her Neck And Body Leaving Marks All The Way Down To Her Precious Flower.

Barry Inhaled Her Sweet Mouth-Watering Scent And Kissed Her Sweet Bundles. He Looked Up At Her As He Put A Finger In Her Soaking Pussy And Licked Up And Around Her Clit Biting Slightly And Sucking Gaining A Moan From Kara And Whimpers Of Pleasure As She Grabbed His Hair Pushing Him Farther Into Her Soaked Pussy As She Moaned And Screamed "Fuck" , "God Barry" , "That Feels So" "Fucking Good" "Do It Just Like That" Kara Said With Battered Breathe And Grunts Of Pleasure Barry Smiled Into Her Pussy His Fingers Pulsing In And Out Of Her Rubbing Her Clit She Moved Her Hips And He Knew She Was Gonna Relase Her Climax Soon.

"Go On Baby Cum For Me Go On" Barry Grunted Out Licking Up Her Juicy Sweet Pussy Kara Moaned Loudly "Barry!!!" She Screamed Her Body Shuddered As Her Juices Spilled And Barry Lapped Up All her Sweet Juices Getting Back Up Kissing Her Roughly On The Mouth Letting His Tongue Tease Hers So She Can Taste Herself As Well. Kara Moaned In Delight. Moaning Kara Said "Barry Please I Need U Please" As Soon As Barry Heard TThat All Self Controll Was Out The Window As He Roughly Bit And Sucked At Kara's Nice Big Breast And Positioned Himself At Her Entrance. "Kara I'm Gonna put It In Now Relax" Kara Only Nodded Moaning. In A Flash (I Had Too) Barry Pushed His whole Erect Length Into Her So He Fully Filled Her. Kara Squirmed In Pleasure And Pain Barry Gently Kissed Her Forehead And Lips CArresing Her Cheek And Jaw. "I'll Wait Till Your Ready Baby" Barry Said Gently As He Waited For Kara To Adjust To The Feeling . After A Few Minutes Kara Rocked Her Hips Up To Meet Barry's And He Grunted In Response Moving A Lil Slow At First Then Picking Up His Pace When He Saw Kara Move Her Hips More Agrresivley.

"Fuck Me Harder, Faster Barry Please Baby Just Like That" Kara Screamed In Response Barry Grunted And Started Pounding And Thrusting His Hps At Faster And More Forceful Pace While Angling To Hit Kara's G-Spot.

This Continued The Roughness And Hard Thrusting Mixed With Moans And Screams And Whimpers And Grunts To Acknowledge Just How Much Pleasure They Were Giving And Recieving*

Barry Knew Karra Was Reaching Her 4th Climax And Was So Was He He But She Had To Do It First So Barry Rapidly Began Rubbing Her Clit And Pounding Her Sweet Tight Soaking Pussy As Hard And Fast As He Could Wiymthout Losing Himself.

"Kara, Baby Cum For Me Come On I Need U To" Kara Screamed "Fuck Barrrrryyyyyyy!!!!" In Response In Pure Ecstasy As She Came Undone Few Mintues Later So Did Barry Collapsing While Nuzzling His Face In The Crook Of Her Neck Smiling.

They Laid There Catching There Braethe And Heaetbeats Slowing As They Came Down Fro. Their Sex High. They Looked At Each Other And Smiled Barry Carresed Kara's Face Before Gently Kissing Her Swollen Lips And Sliding His Arm Around Her Bare Waist. Kara Nuzzled In Barry's Side Head On His Chest Smiled. Soon Sleep Found The Two Heroes As They Drifted Off In Their Dreams Wrapped In Each Others Warm Embraces...


End file.
